Hero From Another World
by ShawnSteele23
Summary: A young boy, Shawn was living a casual life when one day, in his grandpa's attic he finds a copy of Pokémon Platinum. He begins playing, then suddenly his whole world changes. He is sucked into the game, and is some great hero that will save the world. How will a boy from Earth fare on the Pokémon world? Dawn will be helping him, but who else will he meet as friends or enemies?


The young boy, aged fifteen, was scouring in his grandparents attic one day. His grandmother had just passed away, his grandfather did pass a few years prior. He blew on the dust on a box, and coughed as dust flew everywhere. His eyes were closed when he coughed, but he opened them again. He opened the flaps on the box, which was labeled, "Nostalgic Games". The year is currently 2035. He pulled out a silver, rectangular box and inspected it. It had a zipper around it, which he zipped open. It was a black DSI XL. His grandparents were in their 30s when this came out, but they played it passionately anyway. He always admired it about them.

He slowly opened it, as he stared at the dusty screen. Inside the silver box also was a charger, and a couple games - Super Mario 64 DS, Fossil Fighters, and Mario Kart DS were among them. He ejected the cartridge and inspected the game that was ejected - Pokémon Platinum.

He smiled, like a little kid, and put it back in. He loved playing retro Pokémon games, Omega Ruby was always his favorite, but he loved older ones like Platinum and Soulsilver too, haven't played in years. He powered the game on, but it didn't power on.

"What?" He muttered, aloud, in a saddened tone. Then he looked at the charger and hope rose again, as he carried the whole box of games downstairs to the living room where his mother and sister were. They were deep in conversation, not paying attention to the boy.

He plugged the charger into an outlet and hooked the DS to it, and the red light powered on, he then powered the game on.

At the title screen, the main characters name was Ian - his grandpa's name.

He clicked to continue the adventure and smiled, as his grandpa was at the nurse in the Pokémon league. He checked out his grandpa's team - a Level 60 Infernape, Level 59 Luxray, Level 62 Lucario, Level 60 Roserade, Level 59 Garchomp, and Level 61 Staraptor.

:: ::

Elsewhere, in another world...

"Team Blade can't be beaten, Professor Rowan." A blue haired girl talked to an older gentleman.

They were in a lab of sorts, as Pokémon ran around them, the professor was in deep thought.

"That's why, we need the hero, Dawn." Rowan responded.

"The hero?" Dawn asked, confused.

"The legend states that a hero of legend will bring the world back from the brink." Rowan explained. "That the legendary Pokémon Arceus would break the thread between worlds and summon him or her here."

"Arceus? The one who created the world?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, that him, as well as Dialga, and Palkia would combine their powers to break the barrier. As soon as that happens we need to be ready. He will be scared, confused, and weak at the start. But the legend states, he will be the most powerful and effective trainer to ever live." Rowan went on.

"Is that why you called me here?" Dawn asked.

"I want you to train him. You're more skilled in Pokémon. I want you to help him learn to control his Pokémon." Rowan said.

"What? But I only have one Pokémon, and I just got it last week." Dawn looked down at a Pokeball in her hand.

"I believe in you, Dawn. I know it'll be tough. But I trust you." Rowan said.

As Dawn went to speak, an Aide ran in.

"Sir! Team Blade was just spotted at Spear Pillar, and a portal just opened above it... Dialga and Palkia were seen there, too." The Aide said.

"It's time." Rowan said.

:: ::

As the boy battled his way through the elite four, he reached Cynthia. He remembered this fight, and remembered it word for word. After her normal monologue, and her battle sprite appeared, she sent out Spiritomb, in which he sent out Infernape. A few flamethrowers later, and Spiritomb goes down. After a long fight, Cynthia's Garchomp falls to Staraptor's Aerial Ace. He wins the fight, and smiles, but the next scene he didn't remember.

"We need your help, hero." A text box popped up. "Please, help us. Arceus begs you."

"What?" he said, shocked, dropping the DS, but he quickly picked it up again and clicked A.

"A new team, stronger than Galactic, is attacking Sinnoh, capturing strong pokemon and hurting weak ones. They're known as Team Blade. Please, help us, hero. Help us fight." Cynthia's text boxes continued, then a message popped up.

"Will you help us?" With a Yes and No option.

The boy hesitated before clicking "Yes".

"Thank you." A text box popped up, as the screen went black. A purple portal appeared, with the caption. "Touch the screen."

The boy pressed his finger to the screen as wind rushed out, and he blacked out, being sucked into the game.

:: ::

Rowan and Dawn reached Spear Pillar, where a bunch of strange men wearing silver armor stood, facing the portal. Arceus floated out of it, with Dialga and Palkia.

"The hero is here." A big, booming voice echoed throughout the sky.

"Rowan, we gotta get him before they do." Dawn whispered.

"I know." Rowan muttered.

The boy appeared in the sky, before falling and landing on his butt.

"Ow! What the..." The boy groaned.

"Grab him!" One of the men ordered, as the boy stood, eyes wide.

"Dawn!" Rowan ordered.

"Go, Shinx!" Dawn threw a pokeball, and a Shinx popped out, mewing. "Dispel them with spark!" Dawn ordered.

Shinx growled, angrily, as it rushed at them, hitting them with a spark attack, it only manages to hit one of the Grunts.

"Hey, get away, kitten!" The grunt roars, sending out a Golbat. "Poison fang on that feline!"

Suddenly, an attack incapacitates the Golbat. It was a thunderbolt attack.

"Who..." Dawn turned and saw a man striding forth with yellow, spiky hair.

"Luxray." The man says, as a huge Luxray stands in front of him. "Discharge!"

The attack hits all the grunts, scaring them off, as they ran down the hill, leaving the boy.

"Volkner. How did you know about this?" Rowan approached the newcomer.

"I was training by Sunyshore, and saw the Portal. Decided to investigate. Glad I did." Volkner spoke. "Whose the boy?"

"The hero of legend." Rowan looked at the sky, Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia were all gone.

"The strongest trainer ever? This kid?" Volkner said, and looked at him.

"He will be. We both will be." Dawn said, as she held her Shinx.

"Does he have his own Pokémon?" Volkner asked.

"Not yet." Rowan said. "But I have one back at my lab."

"What's going on?!" The boy demanded. "Tell me!"

"Please, calm down." Dawn walked to him. The boy's eyes went wide as he saw the Shinx, and the Luxray, as well as the three humans.

"Are those Pokémon?" The boy gasped.

"Yes. You know of them? In the legend it states you come from a world with no Pokémon." Rowan said.

"I do, but... Pokémon are fake creatures, fairytales... In video games." The boy said.

"They're very real. But, I should get going, I probably have challengers by now. Looking forward to your challenge one day, kid." Volkner turned and walked away with Luxray.

"Thanks, Volkner." Dawn said, smiling.

"Don't mention it. Just don't go getting yourselves in danger again before you get stronger." Volkner didn't look back as he disappeared from view.

"Where am I?" The boy asked.

"The Sinnoh region." Rowan said.

"My favorite region... That was Volkner, you're Dawn, you're Rowan." The boy said, not believing his eyes.

"You know us?" Dawn asked.

"You are all in the games... Dawn is my friend and rival." The boy sighed. "Why am I here?"

"Team Blade needs to be stopped and for that, we needed a hero - you." Rowan explained.

"Follow us to his lab please." Dawn looked at the boy, "What's your name?"

"I'm Shawn..." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you." Dawn smiled.

"Let's go." Rowan turned to leave, as the two kids followed him.

A stranger, in a strange land. What Pokémon is Rowan willing to give to this new trainer? And how will he hold his own to Team Blade? Will Dawn be able to help him...

* * *

 **AN: So, this is just an idea I wanted to throw up. Never tried a Pokémon fic before, though I've always wanted to. So, please leave reviews, it truly helps.**


End file.
